


The Return

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara's POV at the end of 'Natural Causes'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

When I saw Helen outside the Police Divisional Headquarters I was stunned. Tommy hadn’t said anything about her being back, and I had to wonder if he knew. She asked me to go for a coffee with her and I agreed; I didn’t have a good excuse not to, and I was too shell-shocked by her presence to think of a bad one.

When Tommy found us, and hugged Helen, well let’s just say that the situation became perfectly clear and my heart broke. Since his visit to my flat I thought that we had reached an understanding; obviously, I was wrong.

After everything Helen did to him I can't understand why he would just welcome her back into his life and pick up from where they left off. He told me that he was in love with love, that he never should have married her. Funny how quickly things change!

I was pleased that Tommy had been cleared but I knew that I had to make my excuses and leave; I didn’t want to break down in front of them and I was sure that the tears would soon be flowing. It was beginning to sink in just what my place was in Tommy’s life; I was the friend, the person he thought would always be there; the shoulder to cry on, the personal pep squad. Good old Havers; the fact that I am a woman probably didn’t register with him! I was stupid to let my guard down, but as he was already in my heart by then it was an easy thing to do.

Now Helen is back on the scene I must rebuild my defences. I can’t leave myself open to being hurt any more than I already am, and I definitely can’t let Tommy know that I am in love with him.


End file.
